overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caper
Caper is a free runner escaping from Talon after she accidentally witnessed one of their missions Appearance Caper wears a sleeveless brown hoodie with a dark grey t-shirt underneath. She wears black cargo jeans and black canvas shoes. She wears a necklace of a silver triquetra and has a pin of a copper grasshopper and a hare head She has cybernetic implants in her wrists and knees but they are not visible in any skin. She has a pixie bob hairstyle. She also wears a pair of headphones. Personality Caper is usually cheerful and upbeat, she never intends to offend people and often tries to find pacifistic solutions to situations. She is ofen polite to those she meets, even if they are a part of Talon, for example in an interaction with Doomfist she becomes icily polite to him. Caper enjoys freerunning and is skilled in parkour, she often offers to teach other heroes how to freerun. She is also shown to be a thief as she stole the golden grasshopper from Faneuil Hall in Boston (hence the pin). She is rebellious and independent but she still remains a pacifist due to her criminal past. Lore Caper was raised by her loving family but the family hit a rough patch after her mother was killed in a car accident. Caper was devastated by this but was soon enraged when her father married an Omnic. Her parents didn't understand and she soon fell into a wrong crowd and became a street gang member. After a robbery went wrong, Caper was arrested and sentenced to community service, during this time she learned to accept the Omnic as her stepmother and they soon made amends. Tragedy struck again as her step mother was beaten to death by Omnic racists, Caper wanted revenge but she couldn't because her mothers wouldn't want that. Years later Caper took a job as a courier and was a success due to her speed and athleticism however while on the way for her delivery, she witnessed a Talon mission where a rogue Overwatch agent was killed. When she believed Talon had left, Caper looted the corpse but Talon found her and she was placed on Talons most wanted list. Caper faked her death for her family's safety and after two months of running, she had an encounter with the newest Talon agent Widowmaker. After a lengthy fight between the two, Caper was barely able to escape by disarming and using Widowmaker's grappling hook to launch a pipe at her head which rendered Widowmaker unconcious. Now Caper is on the run to find the Overwatch headquarters and escape her mortal enemy Widowmaker. Weapon Caper uses a submachine gun can do a total of 20 to 60 points of damage to the target. Abilities *'Wall Jumping': Caper's passive ability is to jump on to any vertical surface or jump between those surfaces. If the button/key is held for 3 seconds then she can hold that position and shoot from that spot without fear of falling but she can only shoot from that postion and not use other abilities. *'Dropkick': Caper can dropkick any opponent. This does 49-100 points of damage alone. When walljumping and or making the target hit a wall then it does 98-250 points of damage. This can send the target 10 meters and it takes 4 seconds to recharge. *'Hook Trap': Caper can set a hook trap on any surface. It can pull targets towards it, it can do 20 points of damage alone but if target is slammed into a wall then it does 60 points of damage. Ultimate: Spring Pad Caper can set spring pads that would send friends and enemies in any chosen direction. The pads do 150 points of damage alone but if enemies hit a wall then they receive 300 points of damage. The pads can also be used to allow allies to jump over walls or use the pads as speed boosts for their ultimates. The pads can also redirect enemy ultimates but not interupt them. The can be used 12 times but can be destroyed by enemies. Trivia *Caper's appearance was based on Janey Springs from Borderlands the Pre-Sequel. *Her alternate ultimate would be a bubble trap that would act as an Iron Maiden with the spikes shooting through the other sides. *On her headphones she listens to Clockworks from Autopilot Off and N.E.R.D - Rockstar (Jason Nevins Remix). Her character was born after the creator listened to music from the video game SSX 3. *Caper is a pacifist in the story but is a reluctant warrior in the game. *Caper is friendly to children which was displayed in an interaction with Orisa. *Caper is multilingual. She is fluent in English, French, German, Spanish, Swedish and Russian. *Her hare pin is the Graham mask from Hotline Miami. *Her implants allow her to have a tighter grip and allow her to jump higher and run faster.